The origin of the orichalcos (The true origin of duel monsters)
by ANIME KINGDOM
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE ORIGIN OF THE EGYPTIAN GOD CARDS. What if the greek gods were the ones to start duel monsters off instead of the egyptian gods? (had to write this after seeing the orichalcos arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! This is a Yu-Gi-Oh! twist on the greek creation myth)


Whoever told you the Egyptian gods created the monsters that people summon from trading cards today lied, for the real origin of those monsters lies in Ancient Greece…

In the beginning there was only chaos. Out of the chaos came a bird with black wings. With the wind she laid a golden egg and for ages she sat upon this egg. Finally life began to stir in the egg and out of it rose Eros, the god of love. One half of the shell rose into the air and became the sky and the other became the Earth. Eros named the sky Uranus and the Earth he named Gaia. Then Eros made them fall in love.

Uranus and Gaia had many children together and eventually they had grandchildren. Some of Uranus and Gaia's children became afraid of the power of their own children. Kronus in an effort to protect himself, swallowed his children when they were still infants. However, his wife Rhea hid their youngest child. She gave Kronus a rock wrapped in swaddling clothes, which he swallowed, thinking it was his son.

Once the child Zeus had reached manhood his mother instructed him on how to trick his father to give up his brothers and sisters. Rhea gave Zeus some poison which would make Kronus vomit up the children he had eaten. Once this was accomplished the children fought a mighty war against their father. After much fighting the younger generation won.

With Zeus as their leader, they began to furnish Gaia with life and Uranus with stars. Soon the Earth lacked only two things: Man and animals. Zeus summoned his sons Prometheus and Epimetheus. He told them to go to Earth and create men and animals and give them each a gift. Prometheus set to work forming men in the image of the gods. Epimetheus worked on the animals. As Epimetheus worked he gave each animal he created one of the gifts. After Epimetheus had completed his work Prometheus finally finished making humans. However when he went to see what gift to give man Epimetheus shamefacedly informed him that he had foolishly used all the gifts. Distresses Prometheus decided he had to give men fire, even though gods were the only ones meant to have access to it. As the sun god rode out into the world the next morning Prometheus took some of the fire and took it back to man. When Zeus discovered Prometheus' deed he became furious. He ordered his son to be chained to a mountain and created monsters of all shapes and sizes to torture him every day for all eternity. Then he began to devise a punishment for mankind.

Another of his sons created a woman of great beauty called Pandora. Each of the gods gave her a gift. Zeus' present was curiosity and a box which he ordered her never to open. Then he presented her to Epimetheus as a wife. Pandora's life with Epimetheus was happy except for her intense longing to open the box. She was convinced that because the gods and goddesses had showered so many glorious gifts upon her that this one would also be wonderful. One day when Epimetheus was gone she opened the box. Out of the box flew all of the horrors which plague the world today- pain, sickness, envy, greed. This even led mankind to discover magic and conjure all kinds of spells to do battle with each other; they even found a way to summon the monsters Zeus created themselves. So mankind was led to do battle with magic and monsters. Upon hearing Pandora's screams on the day she opened the box Epimetheus rushed home and fastened the lid shut, but all of the evils had already escaped and mankind was already doing battle with magic and monsters. Later that night they heard a voice coming from the box saying,

"Let me out, I am hope"

Pandora and Epimetheus released her and she flew out into the world to give hope to humankind, she sealed the monsters Zeus created into stone tablets and locked the magic the humans had discovered away into a seal called the seal of orichalcos.

After that the main three children of Kronus; Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had a serious discussion on Mount Olympus, the kingdom they had created in the sky after they had defeated him.

"You know there is a way to immortalise our power forever brothers" Said Zeus.

"Oh yes? And how's that brother?" Asked Poseidon.

"We can transfer a portion of our souls into rock carvings like how the monsters spirits were transferred into them" Said Zeus.

"Sounds like a bad idea to me, any human could summon copies of us from the rock carvings if they ever found out how" Said Hades.

"If that ever does happen, only a Greek man or woman would have the ability to summon copies of us and our limitless power, only those who were born in the same place that we were" Said Zeus.

"A fine idea brother" Said Poseidon.

"If you say so" Said Hades.

"Then let us do it" Said Zeus.

Than Zeus, Poseidon and Hades transferred a portion of their spirits into rock carvings so their power can stand through all of time, and then they went back to Mount Olympus to rule Greece, but only Greece, the rest of the world would be on their own, all except Egypt, which arose its own gods, however unlike what you were told before, the Egyptian gods did not create those monsters, they only summoned them when they found the rock carvings that they were trapped in by the hope of Pandora's box, but they were too out of control, so they put some of them back into their rock carvings in Greece, and they banished some of them into the shadow realm, and after hearing what the Greek gods did to immortalise their power, the Egyptian gods did the same, only they did not know how to keep some of their spirits, so they had to transfer their entire essence into rock carvings, proving that the Greek gods had more knowledge than the Egyptian gods. Although unknown to the Greek gods, they caused more trouble than the Egyptian gods, because unknown to them, they had not completely stopped Kronus, he managed to come back from destruction and bring two more of the titans back just in time to see his sons transfer a portion of their spirits into the rock carving, so the titans copied them, although like the Egyptian gods, the titans didn't know how to keep some of their spirits, so they too had to transfer their entire essence into the rock carving, and the time is coming when not only the Greek gods, but the Titans too will be brought back to change the world forever in the form of duel monsters.


End file.
